Qué amas
by Hey Caroline
Summary: One Shot. "Si de verdad deseas conocer a alguien, pregúntale qué es lo que ama" Ella rió por el recuerdo borroso y por sus ocurrencias e intentó dormirse. Pasó una hora, dos, dos horas y media. Se levantó de la cama de golpe, se puso sus zapatillas y su bata y bajó por la ventana hasta el jardín. "—¿Qué amas?" "—¿Es que aún no lo sabes?"


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los que no reconozcan salieron de mi torpe cabeza. La trama es mía y, como siempre, espero que siga siendo así. No al plagio. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Qué amas**

Un día lunes muy ajetreado, entre los partidos finales de football americano de la liga nacional (que era cuando su papá le daba un poco de miedo, porque le gritaba cosas feas a la televisión y parecía un tanto loco) y las muchas entregas de pasteles que tenía que hacer su mamá, Bella estaba enfurruñada y aburrida. Así que fue a la escuela con un puchero, mientras Renée le insistía en que pronto terminaría el año y se irían de vacaciones.

Pero la escuela no fue tan bien ese día. A media mañana, su maestra la vio sentada en un banco del patio con el ceño fruncido y ocupó el lugar a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —la pequeña la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos grandes y castaños.

—¿Cómo se puede conocer a la gente en serio, maestra? Yo pensaba que conocía a Mike, y que era bueno, pero me tiró del pelo y me lastimó. Así que no es bueno.

—¿Eso hizo? Lo voy a regañar, Bella, no te preocupes —sonrió—. Puedes darle otra oportunidad si te pide perdón, porque la gente cambia, ¿sabes? —ella la miró y entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió— Con respecto a tu pregunta, es muy interesante. Un día un profesor mío, muy querido, me dijo: "Si de verdad deseas conocer a alguien, pregúntale qué es lo que ama".

Y la pequeña niña de rizos saltarines lo hizo. Les preguntó a sus compañeros; a sus padres; a su hermano; a su tía, Grace (que siempre llevaba una fea y enorme flor en el cabello); a su esposo (que siempre ponía una cara de disgusto distinta con respecto a cada flor que usaba su mujer en la cabeza) y le preguntó hasta a su perrito, Froddie, pero como era desesperarse, éste sólo pudo decir: _Guau, guau_.

Persona que Bella veía, persona que debía responder -obligado, pobre inocente, la niña no era ninguna tonta- ésta pregunta inusual.

Sus compañeros, por su parte, no tenían problemas con responderla. _De todos modos, _decían, _Bella es linda. _Al menos los chicos. Usualmente respondían, entre una sonrisa brillante y con un pequeño agujero de un diente caído, algo así como: _Amo a mi pelota nueva, es de football, y me la trajo mi padre cuando fue de vacaciones a Brasil, y dijo que ahí era muy lindo porque..._

Y entonces Bella dejaba de escucharlos, porque ella no necesitaba saber por qué amaba a una pelota. Ella no quería oír esa respuesta.

Tampoco necesitaba que un niño fuera y le dijera: _—__Amo a mi perrito, salta, juega, se revuelca conmigo en el lodo, y ¿sabes qué? una vez mi mamá me dejo sólo por unos minutos, se fue a casa de su amiga Gladis para pedirle una revista que necesitaba y mi perro tomo la manguera y... ¡a que no sabes lo que pasó!_

_—¿Te mojó?_

_—¡Enterito!_

Y suspiraba e iba hacia su amiga Alice, ella ya sabía cómo era tener un perro, no hacía falta la descripción del chico._  
_

En el caso de su familia, todos respondían cosas parecidas. Y la mayoría tenían que ver con quererla a ella.

—_Mamá, ¿qué amas?_

_—A tí, mi cielo, y a Emmett y a tu papá._

Y le sonreía y la abrazaba y se iba. Ella buscaba algo interesante, algo que la hiciera pensar. Era curiosa, atrevida, muy simpática. Bastante terca y con un carácter muy, pero muy fuerte.

Cuando fue con su abuela y le preguntó qué era lo que ella amaba, ésta le dijo:

—Te adoro a ti, querida. Ten —y le dio un caramelo de frambuesa y dinero, y en un susurro le dijo: —pero no le digas nada a tu madre.

Y ella le dio un beso en la suave mejilla y sintió ese perfume floral que tanta calidez le daba y le dijo: "¡Gracias, abue!" Y corrió a encontrarse con su abuelo. Quien le respondió exactamente lo mismo, con dinero y todo.

Al llegar a su casa nuevamente, corrió escaleras arriba tropezando un par de veces.

—¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett! —chilló, y una puerta blanca con un cartel que decía "Peligro" en letras rojas se abrió, dando paso a un chico alto y fuerte de quince años.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño. Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó, apoyando la cara en su estómago. Él rió.

—¿Qué amas? —le preguntó, con la voz opacada por la camiseta de su hermano.

—Emm... ¿el rock? —dijo, pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza— ¡... y a tí, enana! —y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago y ella rió.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, de nuevo. Y a la mitad ya no corrió, sino que rodó. E hizo tal ruido que su padre, su madre y su tía Mary fueron a ver qué ocurría.

Se paró con lágrimas en los ojos y todos se apresuraron a consolarla y a regañarla por bajar tan rápido. Su papá se la llevó al baño para ponerle una bandita en la rodilla y cuando se calmó, ella le hizo la ya conocida pregunta.

—Amo mi vida —le dijo, y Bella se lo quedó mirando. _¿Su vida?_ Y luego lo pensó un poco y decidió que le gustaba esa respuesta. Le dio un besito en la mejilla a su padre y gritó: "¡Yo también, papi, te quiero!", mientras caminaba hacia afuera, pensando en lo que le había dicho su papá.

Se sentó en su hamaca de madera y se balanceó, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. Luego sonrió y decidió que ésa era la mejor respuesta que había recibido hasta ese momento y que no se la haría nunca más a nadie a menos que deseara conocerlo de verdad.

.

A los dieciséis años, Isabella pensaba que tenía todo lo que necesitaba: a su familia, a su amiga Alice y a sus padres, que eran como unos tíos para ella, a su perro que, aunque estaba viejito y caminaba algo lento, seguía babeándole la cara como había hecho siempre. No buscaba más, no necesitaba más porque así estaba cómoda y feliz. Por lo tanto, casi había olvidado lo que le había dicho su maestra hacía ya varios años. Casi.

Hasta que un nuevo chico llegó al vecindario.

El conjunto de casas clásicas, de madera pintada de blanco y techo negro, con los jardines bien cuidados y elaborados arbustos a los lados de la puerta principal, era un lugar tranquilo y seguro. Nunca robaban, no desaparecían chicas y había pocos escándalos memorables, nunca nada más grave que un pastel de una fiesta que se cae desde el balcón, o un panal de avispas en un tronco podrido. Y siempre había una vecina-amiga bien dispuesta a reponer rápidamente el pastel o un exterminador experimentado que estaba pasando las vacaciones de verano con su familia en la casa de al lado.

Cuando la familia nueva llegó, comenzaron los cotilleos, las bienvenidas y las galletas humeantes y caseras de su madre. Ella, como muchas otras mujeres del barrio fue a llevarle su comida y su presentación, para desgracia de Bella (o quizás no tanto), que justo en ese instante estaba por terminar la última página de su libro.

—¡BELLA! —gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo y, sabiendo que ella la ignoraría, comenzó a subir las escaleras con mucho estrépito— Isabella Marie Swan, baja ya mismo que… primero te cambias. Y te peinas. Te lo suplico.

La muchacha sonrió, viendo un desliz por parte de su madre: no le estaba dando una orden, al menos no exactamente.

Pero Renée la conocía tan bien que agregó al ver su sonrisa:

—Sí que es una orden, no te pases de lista.

—¿Para qué, si se puede saber, me tengo que arreglar como si fuéramos a ver a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra?

La mujer rodó los ojos por la exageración.

—Vamos a darle la bienvenida a los Cullen, tienen un hijo de tu edad, seguro se hacen amigos —Isabella puso mala cara—. Pero no se lo comentes a tu padre.

—¿Por…? —luego recordó que su querido padre tenía la mala costumbre de odiar a todo muchacho que se acercara a su preciosa y virginal hija —. Ok, mejor tampoco se lo decimos a Emmett.

Renée sonrió, le dio la razón y bajó.

Abrió su armario con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a arrojar la ropa afuera, aún más frustrada porque sabía que luego la iba a tener que guardar. Encontró unos jeans ajustados color negro y una blusa azul Francia. Le gustaba la ropa que había elegido, y hasta se maquilló un poco. Sólo para que su mamá no le pudiera reprochar nada. Tomó su cabello, lo enroscó en un rodete y luego lo soltó, y sus ondas quedaron desordenadas, pero lindas.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Renée la miró con una sonrisa de aprobación. Y ella dijo:

—Más te vale que no se te ocurra hacer el rol de casamentera ni nada por el estilo, porque te juro que me voy.  
A su madre se le marcaron las arrugas de la risa, le dio la bandeja con galletas y salió por la puerta principal. Bella maldijo en un susurro.

Caminaron unos cincuenta metros y entraron a un jardín con cajas en la acera, que aparentemente eran basura, y unos arbustos mucho más detallados en su diseño.

Su madre dio tres golpes en la puerta y ella puso la sonrisa más sincera que pudo. Abrió una mujer hermosa, con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y ropa linda pero de entrecasa. Les sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Hola, soy Renée —habló con tono amable— y ésta es mi hija, Bella. Vinimos a darte la bienvenida al vecindario, sabemos que es difícil ser recién llegada y esperamos que te sientas muy cómoda entre nosotros.

—Bueno, muchísimas gracias, Renée y Bella, yo soy Esme Cullen, vengan, pasen. Disculpen el desorden, pero al menos tengo la excusa de la mudanza para justificarlo —rió musicalmente y las guió hasta la sala de estar.

—¡Qué hermosa te está quedando la casa! Avanzaron muy rápido, yo tardé más de un mes en llegar hasta donde estás ahora —comentó la madre de Isabella, mirando a su alrededor.

Ambas mujeres rieron y se pusieron a conversar, Bella le dio las galletas a Esme, quien le agradeció profusamente. Comenzó a ver la casa con curiosidad. Estaba repleta de cosas históricas e interesantes. Tenía cuadros, vasijas y todo tipo de artesanías de muchos lugares del mundo, aunque todo estaba tan perfectamente combinado que parecía hecho a propósito para estar allí.

Luego de unos minutos, Esme recordó algo y le dijo:

—Bella, cariño, Edward, mi hijo, debe estar a punto de llegar, tiene tu misma edad, creo que se llevarán bien. Dime, ¿a qué escuela vas? —le dijo dulcemente

—Al instituto Washington, cerca de aquí ¿ya se ha inscripto para ir a clases su hijo, señora Cullen? —preguntó sonriendo con timidez.

—Oh, dime Esme, por favor. Sí, lo inscribí ayer mismo, en esa escuela porque me dijeron que era muy buena, espero que sea cierto —sonrió.

Entonces Renée, como buena madre que era, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de intervenir, orgullosa de su hija:

—Es una escuela excelente y a Bella le va muy bien. Casi todos los chicos del vecindario asisten allí.

Y continuaron hablando, mientras Bella escuchaba de a ratos y se perdía en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando. Estaba en el medio de un recuerdo algo borroso de un verano con Alice, que contenía mucho lodo y algo sobre una guerra de mostaza, cuando un ruido en la puerta la distrajo. Miró hacia allí y lo que vio la dejó muda.

—Llueve, aparentemente, ¿verdad hijo? —se burló Esme.

Pero su hijo no dijo nada, porque se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Bella, quien se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada porque simplemente era incapaz.

Era el muchacho más _hermoso _que había visto en su vida. Tenía ojos tan verdes que resultaban impactantes, el cabello cobrizo y desordenado. Su cuerpo simplemente no tenía descripción posible.

Esme, al ver la cara de tonto de su hijo, se rió y le anunció:

—Edward, éstas son Bella y su madre, Renée. Son nuestras vecinas y nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida al barrio. Han sido muy amables.

Renée le sonrió al muchacho y éste apartó, reacio, la mirada del rostro de Bella para devolverle el gesto.

—Hola, Renée, un gusto, soy Edward —y luego miró a Bella de nuevo y le sonrió encantadoramente—. Hola, Bella.

La aludida se paró y lo saludó, un poco aturdida. Se quedaron mirándose como dos tímidos bobos mientras sus respectivas madres reían silenciosamente.

—Edward, querido, ¿por qué no vas a mostrarle a Bella la casa? —sugirió Esme, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos, que no iban por caminos muy distintos.

Él sonrió, agradecido de que su madre le diera una oportunidad para estar con la chica, la tomó de la mano y casi la arrastró hasta el piso de arriba. Bella miró a su madre con ojos como platos, nerviosa, y dejó que la llevara.

Cuando ambos estaban fuera de la vista, Esme miró a Renée divertida y le susurró:

—Creo, si mi instinto no me engaña, que ésos dos terminarán juntos.

—El instinto de madre no engaña nunca, querida consuegra.

Bella entró al cuarto de Edward con él de la mano, chispas eléctricas recorrían su brazo y su cara le ardía de lo colorada que estaba.

—Siéntate, Bella, si quieres —su voz le parecía dulce, y era suave, pero varonil—. Dime, ¿iremos juntos al colegio? Quiero decir, al mismo.

Edward Cullen se estaba poniendo nervioso. A Edward Cullen eso no le pasaba a menudo. Y menos por una chica. Pero ya lo estaba embargando un presentimiento de que con esa chica, _Bella_, todo sería inesperado. _Mejor_, quizás. Bueno.

—Eh… sí, tu madre estaba diciendo que te inscribió en el Washington. _Creo._

—Sí, ése es. Esto es algo… extraño —rió.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Bella, sonriendo.

—Bueno ¿qué… música te gusta? —balbuceó. Bella rió y comenzó a recitar sus bandas preferidas.

—¿Coldplay? Me agradas. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi amiga? —bromeó.

—Claro, pero creo que primero deberías saber mi apellido, por lo menos —sonrió, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Espera, no creo que puedas ser mi amiga.

Ella lo miró con fingida confusión, sabiendo que no iba en serio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—¿Cómo puedes soportar a Taylor Swift, siquiera?

—No te metas con Taylor.

Él rodó los ojos y ella se rió de su cara. A Edward su risa le parecía adorable. En realidad, todo de ella le parecía adorable. Su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos y esos bucles en las puntas del cabello que saltaban sobre su espalda al moverse. Era simplemente _encantadora_.

—Quizás pueda ser tu amigo si no me obligas a escucharla, sólo quizás.

—¿Y quién dice que _yo_ quiero ser tu amiga ahora? —levantó las cejas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se acercó a ella y le pinchó el estómago con un dedo, lo cual le dio cosquillas. Cosa que llevó, inevitablemente, a una guerra en la que Bella estaba en completa desventaja. Rió histéricamente, gritó y se revolcó por la cama, intentando escapar de sus garras.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Seré tu amiga, lo juro, lo juro! ¡Por favor! —dijo sin poder respirar de tanto reír. Comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Él se regocijaba con la risa de ella, ella se reía de él y hasta de sí misma, y desde el piso de abajo sus madres los escuchaban con sonrisas en el rostro.

Cuando ella logró soltarse y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, él se sentó en la cama, acomodándose la ropa y Bella le susurró con diversión:

—Eso no debió escucharse nada bien.

Pero Edward la ignoró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si viniera un hombre aún más pequeño que yo y quisiera atarte con una hebra de césped y meterte dentro de una Van negra y sospechosa, podría hacerlo sin siquiera sentir que estas luchando —se burló con algo de dulzura.

—¡Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo que no sé luchar? —lo miró desafiante y risueña.

—Eso mismo, captaste el mensaje a la perfección.

Ella gruño lo más grave que pudo y se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpear su cabeza con una almohada. Entre cada golpe, él reía más y más fuerte y ella también, por supuesto. La situación era demasiado ilógica.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —gritó Bella, fingiendo estar furiosa.

Rodaron en la cama y, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro.

Edward la miró perplejo, pero casi sin poder respirar de la risa y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, carcajeando.

—Esto no puede ser más cliché, deberíamos tener nuestra propia película, Bella.

—Me parece que esto nos convierte inevitablemente en amigos, lo siento por ti.

—Oh… bueno, creo que podré soportarlo —soltó un suspiro de resignación fingida.

Ella le pegó una última vez en la cabeza con la almohada y se levantó.

— Bueno, y… ¿en qué casa vives? —preguntó con curiosidad. Ella lo miró divertida por el cambio de tema.

—Dos casas a la izquierda. _Lejos, _¿no? — él sonrió—. Cuéntame, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Florida. Hace calor, hay humedad y mucho mar y no me gusta ¿Tú eres de aquí, querida amiga _Bells?_

—¿Un apodito? ¿Ya? Bueno, creo que es lo que me toca, _Eddy. _Sí, vivo aquí desde que nací. ¿No te gusta _Florida_? —el escepticismo colmó su voz.

—No, no me gusta —gruñó, luego agregó con horror: —¡No, _Eddy_ no, por favor, te lo ruego! ¿Vives en mi casa desde que naciste? ¡Qué horror, te quité tu hogar! —dijo con fingido arrepentimiento. Ella iba a darle un zape en el costado, riendo, cuando él tomó su mano en el aire y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

El sonrojo volvió a su rostro en forma de corazón, mientras Edward la veía anonadado.

Ella iba a comentar algo cuando se escuchó un grito de su madre desde abajo:

—¡Bella, despídete y vámonos que mañana tienes colegio!

Ella rodó los ojos, miró a Edward directamente hacia sus orbes verdes, que ahora estaban algo tristes. Lo besó en la mejilla, dijo: "Adios, _Eddy_, nos vemos mañana" y luego se fue riendo, antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

_Qué cobarde soy, _pensó.

Cuando bajó la escalera y saludó a Esme, ésta sonrió al verla tan roja. Renée se rió, invitó a Esme y (si él quería) a Edward a tomar el té al día siguiente y como Esme aceptó, se abrazaron con cariño, arrastró felizmente a Bella a la puerta con toda la gracia de una buena madre y se fueron.

Al salir a la calle, Renée comentó:

—Qué buena persona, se la presentaré a Mary, seguro le encantará. Y dime, ¿qué te hizo ese chico, Edward, para que parezcas una esfera de navidad? ¿Había un circo en su cuarto o qué?

—¡Mamá! —gritó, indignada. Renée rió.

—¿Te besó?

—¡NO! ¿Debemos discutir esto ahora? —murmuró mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

—Bueno, pero lo discutiremos en algún momento.

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación porque Bella corrió escaleras arriba y no bajó a cenar, aludiendo que le dolía el estómago. La realidad era que estaba nerviosa por ver a su nuevo vecino mañana en la escuela.

Sentía, por primera vez en su vida, mariposas en el estómago. Terminó su tarea, se bañó y se acostó, sin poder sacar al muchacho de su mente.

La realidad era que no conocía realmente a ese chico. Podría ser un mal tipo, o un psicópata, o un acosador compulsivo. Pero ella estaba convencida de que no era así. Estaba nerviosa por sentirse atraída hacia alguien a quien no había visto más de media hora en toda su vida. Más que nerviosa, estaba completamente aterrorizada. Sus gestos le habían parecido más que obvios. Ella le atraía. ¿Y entonces que iba a pasar?¿Sería uno de esos chicos lindos que se creen dioses sólo por ser ellos? Esperaba, y deseaba con todo su corazón, que no fuera uno de ésos, porque no podría soportarlo.

Cuando al fin se durmió, sus sueños deambularon por obras de arte históricas de distintos lugares del mundo, todas tenían unos enormes ojos verdes que la veían fijamente y de los costados les sobresalía un cabello cobrizo desordenado.

Al despertar y recordar su sueño, comenzó a reír histéricamente. Se vistió con jeans, converse y un sweater de cuello de tortuga color azul verdoso, se puso rímel en las pestañas y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Recordó repentinamente que su hermano estaba de visita esa semana y corrió hacia su cuarto.

El enorme de Emmett, de veinticinco años edad, estaba recostado, o mejor dicho desparramado, en su cama de plaza y media, de costado y con la boca abierta y babeante. Bella puso cara de asco, pero luego sonrió. Corrió hacia la mole que, según sus padres, era su hermano mayor, se tiró encima lo más fuerte que pudo y gritó:

—¡Buenos días, querido hermanito! —saltó un par de veces encima de su espalda hasta que él gruñó y levantó su enorme mano, la empujó hacia el borde de la cama con fuerza y la tiró al suelo. Ella se levantó rápidamente, le dio un beso baboso en la cara para molestarlo y le grito: _¡Te quiero!_

Y se fue, con los gritos de Emmett resonando detrás de sí y sus risas estrepitosas.

—¿Ya molestaste a tu hermano el día de hoy? —preguntó su madre, con divertido reproche en la mirada cuando la vio ingresar a la cocina y sentarse en su banqueta preferida al lado de la ventana.

—Sep. Se podría decir que mi día está hecho.

—Nunca cambiarás.

Renée rodó los ojos y le dio su café.

—Nop. ¡Hola papi!

—Hola, tesoro, ¿te sientes mejor? —murmuró Charlie con sueño.

Ella lo miró confundida, hasta que recordó que por la noche _le dolía el estómago. _Sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, claro, estoy bien. Mamá, ¿qué hora…? Oh mi Dios, llegaré tarde —chilló. Se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia el baño, se cepilló los dientes _como una bestia_ (o esa era la descripción de Renée para la forma de lavarse los dientes de Bella), casi rodó hasta la puerta de entrada, tomó su mochila y su abrigo y salió atropelladamente mientras gritaba: _¡Adiós!_  
Recorrió con rapidez el sendero que iba desde la casa hasta la calle y cuando estuvo en la vereda, se paró en seco y vio a Edward sentado en el cordón, con una guitarra en la mano.

Sonrió, encantada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sobresaltándolo— ¿Tocas la guitarra?

—Ah, eh, sí… Hola, Bella. Te esperaba para ir al colegio, si no te molesta que te acompañe.

Ella sonrió aún más, lo que era casi imposible.

—Claro que no me molesta, ¡pero vas a llegar tarde!

—¿Tarde el primer día? Puedo decir que no encontré el edificio.

Bella se rió.

—Si dijeras eso quedarías bastante estúpido, _Eddy_, puesto que, a menos que tomaras la dirección contraria, sería imposible que no lo vieras: es un gigantesco lugar todo de ladrillos rojos con un enorme cartel que reza "Instituto G. Washington". Creéme, deberías buscar otra excusa —él la miró, sonriendo y aceptó:

—Sí, tal vez les diga que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de pasar tiempo contigo. Lo cual no sería una excusa, pero sería la verdad.

Ella miró sus ojos, nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. En un arrebato de temeridad, tomó su mano y siguió caminando, intentando no ponerse roja.

Edward no cabía en sí de felicidad. Apretó su mano y comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus gustos. Ella respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, y se las devolvió, notando que tenía más en común con ese casi-desconocido que con su mejor amiga.

Caminaron hacia el colegió lo más rápido que pudieron, intentando que Bella no tropezara cada dos pasos.  
Al tercer tropiezo, Edward comentó divertido:

—¿Qué clase de persona se tropieza cinco veces en cien metros?

—¡Ey! ¡No exageres, fueron tres y tampoco eran cien metros!

—Bueno, doscientos.

Bella bufó, levantó sus manos unidas hasta la altura de su boca y mordió la de él.

—¡Auch! —rió— Eres un pequeño monstruito, _Bells._

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. El rodó los ojos, se puso delante de ella y la subió a su espalda.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Edward? —pregunto, agarrándose fuerte de su cuello

—Procuro que mi nueva amiga no muera de camino al colegio

Bella rió y dijo:

—Bueno, muchas gracias pero para eso tenías mi mano agarrada. ¡Bájame!

Él comenzó a saltar para que se callara y ella se aferró a su espalda. Tenía el aspecto de un gatito trepado a un árbol demasiado grande para su propio tamaño.

—No lo creo.

—¡Eres absurdo!

—Ambos lo somos, conectamos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió y se resignó, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda musculosa.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto, Edward la bajó y ella tomó su mano inmediatamente, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Hey, Bella! ¿Qué tal tu veran…? —el muchacho que se acercó era Mike, _el insoportable de Mike_, y se calló al ver a Edward tomado de la mano de Bella.

—Hola, Mike —dijo ella con algo de fastidio, a lo que Edward sonrió.

—Hola, Mike, me llamo Edward Cullen. Soy el a… —Bella lo interrumpió.

—Mi novio. Es mi novio. ¿Eres mi novio, verdad, Edward? —ella le apretó la mano.

Él la miró con los ojos como platos y dijo, algo nervioso:

—Sí, claro, _amor._

Bella se sonrojó al oír eso salir de sus labios, y para su extrañeza, le encantó. Borró esos pensamientos de su mente inmediatamente, avergonzada.

—Ah, bueno, bienvenido —dijo Mike amargamente y se fue, mirando hacia ellos cada cinco segundos mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

Todo el mundo los miraba. En parte porque él era el chico nuevo y en parte por sus manos entrelazadas.

Edward la llevó contra una pared, acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —la miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Ed, es que Mike me persigue desde séptimo grado, necesitaba un respiro, disculpa. Si quieres voy ahora mismo y le digo que solo somos amigos, en serio.

Edward la miró a los ojos. Era tan hermosa. Lo pensó y dijo:

—No me molesta, _Bells._

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, estoy muy feliz de que fueras tú y no otro el que se mudara aquí.

Él sonrió encantadoramente y la besó en la frente.

—¿Vamos a clase? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero gracias a mi innovadora forma de transportarte, llegamos a tiempo.  
Ella rió, tomó su mano de nuevo y lo guió al salón mientras decía:

—Para que sepas, hoy vienes a tomar el té a mi casa con tu madre.

—Oh, bueno, gracias por consultar —dijo sarcásticamente.

—De nada.

.

—¡No, Edward! Te digo que no entiendo nada

—¡Pero es fácil! Mira: equis más "i" griega es igual a esto, porque tienes que sacar la raíz cuadrada de éste número —explicó mientras señalaba a la hoja cuadriculada a la que Bella le tenía fobia.

—¡¿Y cómo pretendes que sepa cuándo sacar la raíz cuadrada del maldito numero?! —gritó ella.  
Él rió, algo exasperado pero con diversión.

—Bella, mi vida —dijo con algo de sarcasmo pero dulcemente—, sacas la raíz cuando se pueda, si no se puede no haces nada.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? —dijo, cerrando su carpeta. Edward rió, complacido de que entendiera y bajó a la cocina de Renée con Bella por delante.

.

Su amistad, luego de tres semanas, seguía siendo algo absurda.

Resultó ser que su padre, Charlie, había aceptado muy bien a Edward y a su familia. Incluso Emmett había evitado golpearlo cuando lo vio abrazar a su hermana.

Hasta Alice, que era sobreprotectora con Bella más que nadie, lo dejó acercarse. _Increíble._

—¡BELLAAAAAAAAA! ¡Abre la puerta! —se escuchó la voz chillona de la chica desde la entrada.

Bella, asustada, corrió a abrir.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! —gritó, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, haciendo que su cabello volara en todas las direcciones.

—Nada, no anda tu timbre —dijo, pasando tranquilamente como si fuera su casa.

—¿Y no podías simplemente tocar la puerta, demonio? —preguntó, con una mano en el corazón, que le latía desesperado.

—Oh, pero eso sería demasiado normal.

Bella bufó.

Entraron a la cocina y Edward murmuró un tranquilo "Hey, Alice", porque ya se había dado cuenta que la pequeña mujercita era bastante alocada, y esas cosas no le sorprendían. Alice hizo la pregunta que acostumbraba a hacer cuando los veía:

—¿Y ya son novios? —ambos contestaron un: _¡no!,_ algo abochornados y siguieron con la conversación habitual.

—¿Cómo es que no te asustaste? ¡Pensé que alguien la estaba acuchillando en mi puerta!

—¿Aún piensas esas cosas, habiendo vivido con ella por dieciséis años?

—Discúlpame por asustarme. Haría lo mismo por ti, tú, idiota.

Se enfurruñó y comenzó a preparar café. Edward rió, se levantó de la silla y la abrazó por detrás.

—Sí, pero yo no suelo entrar a la casa de extraños gritando que quiero ver al novio de mi mejor amiga —susurró en su oído mientras Bella reía, recordándolo.

Alice, la que todo lo escucha y todo lo ve, como le decía Isabella, gritó en su defensa:

—¡Podrías estar chupándole la sangre! A demás, ¿cómo demonios iba a saber que no eran novios si estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro? Era normal que te golpeara con el bate.

Edward soltó a Bella y rodó los ojos.

—Olvidé lo del bate.

Bella rió, algo sonrojada por el comentario de Alice. La realidad era que le gustaba Edward, o algo un poco… más _fuerte_ que eso. Bastante más fuerte. Pero necesitaba estar segura de que él sentía lo mismo para hacer algo. Lo quería, mucho, como para echar todo a perder con él. Era típico.

—Edward me atacaba, pero era una broma y lo sabes, Alice Brandon. No empieces.

—Ok, ok. Dame un poco de café, por favor. ¡Mi madre no me alimenta! —hizo un puchero. Edward rodó los ojos y Alice le dio un zape en la cabeza por su _atrevimiento_.

—¡Esto es serio, Cullen!

—Alice, tu mamá trabaja todo el día, ¿cómo esperas que te haga de comer? Ya podrías ir aprendiendo a cocinar —la regaño Bella, apuntándola con una cuchara sopera.

Edward sonrió y recibió otro golpe por parte de Alice. Rió.

—Deja de maltratarme y acepta la realidad.

—_Mi mi mi mimimimi_ y_ blablablá blablablá._

—¡Alice! —rió Bella.

—Esta bieeeeeen. Lo siento, Eddy.

—No me digas así, Campanita.

Alice gritó y salió de la cocina diciendo que él la sacaba de quicio y que tenía que hacer la tarea de matemática.

Edward y Bella se miraron, resignados.

—¡Que clase de amiga te elegiste, Isabella!

—Es un encanto, ¿verdad?

Ella le dio su café y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades.

.

Edward entró al cuarto de Bella sin tocar, como solía hacer. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se conocieran y no habían pasado más de una tarde separados.

Bella no había ido al colegio esa mañana porque estaba enferma, por lo que su amigo le había guardado la tarea.

—Hola, tú —le dijo ella con voz nasal al verlo entrar y cerrar la puerta— ¿me trajiste el asunto?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Intenta no hablar como si estuviéramos traficando droga en presencia de tu madre, te lo suplico.

—Ya cállate.

—Aquí está —le dijo y sacó las hojas de la mochila—: Matemática (sí, ya te la hice la tarea) —ella lanzó u.n gritito de alegría, y tuvo que sonarse la nariz en consecuencia—, Historia (es un trabajo práctico para el viernes) y Geografía. No hicimos nada más porque el inepto de Literatura no vino.

—Oh, pobre señor Weiss. Eres malvado. Pero no, gracias por la tarea, _Eddy_, te adoro —dijo, levantándose para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió y le advirtió:

—Lo de matemática me lo voy a cobrar tarde o temprano, cuando haya algo de literatura que no sepa hacer.  
Ella rió y asintió. Él se recostó en la cama a su lado.

—Te voy a contagiar si estas tan cerca —le advirtió.

—No importa… Oye, adivina qué me dijo el imbécil de Mike hoy.

—Oh, no. ¿Otra vez?

—Ajá. Y esta vez agregó que yo no era bueno para ti.

Ella se sentó en la cama de repente y comenzó a reír, cosa que la hizo toser, por lo que se recostó de nuevo. Edward le acarició el pelo, no le gustaba verla enferma.

—Pobre tú, _Bells_.

—No es nada. ¿Y tú qué rayos le contestaste? ¡Es un idiota! —y rió de nuevo, pero se contuvo para evitar que sus pulmones le dolieran.

—Lo golpee en el rostro —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras jugueteaba con el cierre de su abrigo.

—¿Que hiciste qué cosa? —se sentó en la cama y lo miró con ojos como platos.

—¡Lo golpee! Se lo merecía, acéptalo. En todo caso, ya habíamos salido del colegio asi que no me castigaron.

Ella rió por su ocurrencia.

—¿Eres un chimpancé o qué? ¡Mira si te hacía daño! —le gritó, haciendo que su garganta le ardiera. Edward comenzó a reír.  
—No pudo siquiera tocarme, Bella, no exageres. Se pasó de listo, y se lo merecía por todos los años que tuviste que aguantar su horrible rostro todos los días. Ahora quedó un poco mejor.

Bella comenzó a reír histéricamente, mientras tosía y la cara se le puso roja. Se imaginaba al blandengue de Mike contra la mole de Edward. Era patético.

—Eres cruel —le acusó, pero lo abrazó con cariño.

Esa noche, cuando Bella ya estaba acostada y Edward practicaba unas notas de guitarra en su cuarto, ella recordó algo.

_"__Si de verdad deseas conocer a alguien, pregúntale qué es lo que ama"_

Ella rió por el recuerdo borroso y por sus ocurrencias e intentó dormirse.

Pasó una hora, dos, dos horas y media. Se levantó de la cama de golpe, se puso sus zapatillas y su bata y bajó por su ventana hasta el jardín. Caminó sigilosamente por la calle, rezando porque nadie la viera (principalmente porque estaba en pijama) y se metió en el jardín de Edward. Tomó una piedra pequeña y la arrojó hacia su ventana, esperando no haberse equivocado de cuarto. Después de todo, eran las tres de la mañana.

Al minuto, una sombra apareció del lado de adentro y abrió la ventana. Respiró con normalidad al ver que era él. Éste dijo:

—¿No te parece que los roles están un tanto invertidos en nuestra relación?

Ella rió en susurros y en el mismo tono le dijo:

—¡Baja de una vez, Rapunzel!

Cuando Edward logró alcanzar el suelo sin un solo rasguño, notó que a Bella no le había ocurrido lo mismo.

—¡Te lastimaste, tonta! —le dijo mirando su brazo, que tenía un largo corte que sangraba un poco.

—No es profundo —le restó importancia, el bufó, le tomó el brazo y examinó la herida.

—Esto lo tenemos que curar, no seas terca.

—¡No es nada! Ahora me lo curo en mi casa, escúchame…

Él la miró a los ojos, preguntándose qué le pasaba por la mente.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? —interrumpió lo que ella le estaba por decir.

—¿Te puedes callar? No podía dormir y bueno… necesitaba preguntarte algo. Sé que es un tanto ilógico.

—¿Un tanto? Son las tres de la mañana, pequeña, y a demás, conociéndote, te podrías haber matado al bajar por la ventana.

Ella lo miró fijamente y decidió que lo amaba. Así, repentinamente, al ver su rostro varonil con ojeras, parado en su jardín en pantalones de pijama y preocupado por ella.

—Edward, ¿te puedo hacer mi pregunta?

El susodicho la vio de arriba abajo y le dijo:

—Te sangra la pierna, también. Te avisaba nada más —se agachó para ver mejor. Ella, sin poder soportarlo más, se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él y le dijo:

—¿Qué amas?

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Que qué amo?

—Sí. Qué amas más en la vida.

Edward se quedó helado. Allí estaba ella, arrodillada frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos marrones expectantes y ansiosos, preguntándole qué era lo que más amaba. ¿Cómo podía ella no haberse dado cuenta? ¿Estaba ciega?

Lo pensó por un minuto y luego le dijo:

—¿Es que aún no lo sabes? —Bella se quedó quieta, viendo los ojos verdes de él— Ay, Isabella, eres increíble. ¿Sabes qué amo? Te lo voy a decir: amo tu boca, tus dientes y tus labios y sobretodo, tu sonrisa —y tocó su boca con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo. Bella permanecía quieta, sus ojos brillaban—. Amo tu pelo, así como está, todo enmarañado —rió—. Amo tu nariz respingada, tus ojos marrones que siempre están sonriéndome ¿te habías dado cuenta? Siempre. Amo como piensas, amo lo que dices y todo lo que te gusta, sólo por ser algo que te gusta a ti. Amo tu estatura, que es tierna y me da excusas para levantarte en mis brazos si no alcanzas a algo —ella rió y le acarició el rostro, él tomo sus manos entre las suyas—. Amo tus manos —y las besó—. Amo tus piernas, tus pies y esas pequeñas zapatillas marineras que te pones. Amo tu buen gusto y tu amabilidad. Y amo como amas a todos los que te aman. Te amo desde las puntas de tu cabello hasta las puntas de tus pies —terminó con una sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro, tan cerca del suyo.

Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos para entonces.

—Yo también te amo, amo todo de ti. Dios… esto comenzó siendo algo extraño, pero ya está pasando a mayores —comentó al analizar la situación— Es decir… míranos.

Edward murmuró un: "¡Oh, ya cállate, Swan!" y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que no quedó ni un milímetro entre sus bocas. Presionando sus labios contra los de ella con dulzura, la rodeó con los brazos y ella jugó con el cabello de su nuca. Lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y pasaban al de Edward como si fueran propias.

—No llores, mi amor, no llores más —murmuró con dulzura. Y la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó, recostándose en su pecho.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Nuestras madres van a empezar a planear el casamiento mañana mismo —se burló.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno, en absoluto. ¿Y tú?

—Nope.

Ella rió, los levantó del suelo y dijo:

—Hasta mañana, Eddy.

—Que duermas bien, Bells.

La besó de nuevo con una ternura que dejó a Bella sin aliento y le dijo, mientras ella se iba:

—Cúrate las heridas.

Bella sonrió y asintió, secándose las lágrimas de felicidad y corriendo hasta su casa.

¿Acaso alguien le había dado alguna vez una respuesta mejor que la que le dio él?

_Jamás_, se respondió. Miró hacia atrás y lo vio parado en la acera, siguiendo sus pasos con la vista, siempre cuidándola. Siempre _allí._

* * *

**Bueeeeeno... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Muy _fluffy? _Seh. Dejen review si les gustó y si no les gustó también :D Me harían muy feliz, y yo feliz soy más divertida (? No se en que les cambia la vida eso a ustedes pero bueno. ¡Opinen!**

**Gracias gracias gracias por leer, sin ustedes no soy nada :)**

**Las quiero,**

**Caroline**


End file.
